gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Third Tellurian Games
The Third Tellurian Games were held in 467 in Pontensulae, the second successive time the Games had been held within the Salterri Imperium. A foot race was introduced as an event, together with the new Sturmendrang. The mock naval battle was removed. Some of the events were increased dramatically in scale. The naval race, foot race, mounted race and aerial race were begun weeks or months in advance and begun in distant lands. Some of the Guilderene competitors in the mounted race and foot race later remarked that they had been attacked en route, presumably in retaliation for Guilder's role in the attack on the Caercian Coronation four years earlier, although the governments of neither the Caercian Consortium nor the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea seemed overly concerned about the complaints, especially since Guilderenes had been explicitly banned from the mounted race for this very reason. Guilder's victory in the mounted race was credited in some parts to the need to flee from "bandits", although their competitor was later disqualified and the title awarded jointly to Faedas and Novrania. A Guilderene also won the Caragita, marking the first time in the fifth century that an Imperial competitor had not been named Games champion. Events Caragita: A contest in four parts: a foot race, long jump, javelin throw, and wrestling. Prize for best overall is the highest honour of the Games, with the victor being named Champion of the Games. Special recognition is given for distinguished performance in each event. Aerial Race: A race in three stages. The race begins in Celero, one month prior to the start of the Games. It then goes past checkpoints in Earthhome, the capital of the Hurosha Empire, in Raaneka along the Painted Coast of Bandar, past the cities of Anaphorica in Salteire and the Imperial capital of Xianzhi Urbe in Aus-Teire, to the finish line at the Stadium in Haishang Senge Arts Contest: Any craft or display of art may be submitted. Prize awarded for finest skill and overall beauty. Duel Tournament: Any blunted weapons may be used. Prize awarded to the duellist with the best win/lose/draw record. Demonstration Events: Noncompetitive display of any cultural artifact. Footrace: A prelude event to the Third Tellurian Games, similar to the aerial race, mounted race and naval race, except this one begins three months earlier in northern Tzalteclan. The race goes from there to Fiassa's Fast (swimming may be required) through Selyra and Requiem to the mountains of Discordia, where the runners will collect a torch to accompany them further on their run as they continue to the Imperial capital of Xianzhi Urbe in Aus-Teire and finally to the finish line in the Stadium of Haishang Senger in Pontensulae, where they will toss their torches onto the huge bonfire of the Silver Flame. Mass Melee: Party-based combat against all realms in three parts: initial war cry, mock battle, and post-battle revelry. Prize awarded to the last party standing, with special recognition for distinguished performance in each of the three phases of the event. The Mass Melee is specifically called out to require the participants to fight without weapons, as a sign of honour towards the three-way tie in wrestling during the Second Tellurian Games between Prince Li Gun Huang Jarrow of the Imperium, Shïnguard Wayve Earthguard of Hurosha, and General Caris of Psilberg of the Glazfell Hegemony, the victory in wrestling of Prince Li Tailong against Griënd of Hurosha at the Fifth Raaneki Games, and in memory of the early loss of Caris of Psilberg. Mounted Race: A long-distance race that starts one month prior to the Games. It goes from the southernmost fortress of Cas-Teire, through Sterkelv to Palas Ritius, through Wyrmar to Xianzhi Urbe, and finally to Haishang Senger, ending at the stadium. Any landborne mount (other than dinosaurs) may be used. Prize awarded to the best overall. Guilderenes not permitted. Seaborne Regatta (naval race): A long-distance race that starts one month prior to the Games. It goes from Novrania, going past the Glass Isles to Galomyr, then past Propinlonge to the port of Haishang Senger in Pontensulae. Prize awarded to the best overall. Sturmendrang: A wargame played by the storm berapi and taken up by many Salterri, it is similar to the mass melee, but weapons are allowed and it requires more tactics due to a changing battlefield with walls coming out of the arena floor or sinking back in. Walk of Molten Sea The Walk of Molten Sea was not an official part of the Games but the local storm berapi told visitors about it and it became a popular challenge. It comprised a walk across a narrow beam made of orichalcum and moistened wooden platforms lain across the mouth of the volcano that Haishang Senger is built next to. Event Winners Caragita: Unknown Guilderene Aerial Race: Unknown Guilderene Arts Contest: Faedas Freehold Duel Tournament: Withheld due to lack of competition Foot race: Unknown Huroshan Mass Melee: Hurosha Empire Mounted Race: Tie: Faedas Freehold and Kingdom of Novrania Seaborne Regatta (naval race): Hurosha Empire Sturmendrang: Tie: Caercian Consortium, Kingdom of the Carmine Sea References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?381751-EMPIRE!-Third-Tellurian-Games-Summer-467 Category:Events Category:Sporting Events Category:Events on Telluris